Flash memory is a type of re-programmable, non-volatile storage and includes NAND flash memory and NOR flash memory. NAND flash memory is used, for example, in memory cards and Universal Serial Bus (USB) “thumb” drives. NAND flash memory is programmed (i.e., written to) using tunnel injection (also referred to as “tunneling in”) and is erased using tunnel release (also referred to as “tunneling out”). NAND flash memory systems cannot be erased in a random access manner although they can be programmed in a random access manner.